Lovely Tender Heart In a Blender
by iKuro
Summary: Fai has had a rough upbringing and a mysterious medical condition that MAY have affected his life choices just a wee bit... Can Kurogane still help him see the light?  AU, KuroFai, maybe a lemon or just a lome, not sure yet


Lovely Tender Heart in a Blender  
Part 1

Warnings:  
Random thoughts of mine ;D  
Sort of Drabble-ish  
Many many many references to boy on boy sex ;D  
KuroFai duhurr

Rated: M for sex references and some language

Okay, if your really that dumb and made it this far without noticing... THIS IS ABOUT A BOY x BOY COUPLE. Don't like it? Fuck you then. *smiles sweetly*  
But seriously. Leave if you don't like it.

(ps I'm really tired and sort of in a bad mood thanks to my mom so sorry if I sound mean A_A;;)

Kurogane sat in the living room of his shared apartment, trying to drown out the moans, grunts, and various other noises coming from his roommate's bedroom. He and Fai had been close friends since Fai first moved to Japan in 7th grade. His promiscuous ways had started back when they were seniors, and had slowly gotten worse in the following 4 years. At first it didn't bother Kurogane, other than a bit of worry that his friend was going to pick up some STD, but in the past few months he found himself struggling not to punch out the bastards that went walking out of their home every other night looking smug and satisfied. And to make it worse, it was never, NEVER, the same guy. He was worried, he was pissed off, and he was jealous. Wait wait wait. Jealous? Since when did Kurogane get jealous? Oh yeah. Ever since 2 months ago when he came home early from work and found Fai screwing with some guy on the sofa. His instant reaction was to wish that he was the one making Fai make those noises and faces, making him happy. Not that he'd ever admit to it.

On this particular day, there had been 2 guys over. At the same time. They were also VERY loud. Oh so very loud. Kurogane had the TV turned almost all the way up and somehow they managed to scream over it. When they finally left he made sure to glare holes in their back, and when Fai emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, Kurogane almost lost it. He was shirtless and his hair was dripping wet, not to mention how his body wash smelled so good... Fai simply oozed sexyness.

"Idiot. You'll get sick if you walk sound with wet hair." Fai plopped onto the floor in front of him and handed him a towel. After Kurogane dried his hair, he leaned back against the front if the sofa and tilted his head back to look up at the taller.

"You seem irritated."

"A little."

"More than a little. What's wrong?"

"... You know already. Why ask?"

"I know... But what I don't get... Is why you care so much? I've explained it to you so many times. After how I was raised... It's like a disease."

"Then why not find someone to actually date, like full-time?"

"Because. There's someone I like but... I don't think there's any way that he likes me back."

"So instead you go and fuck a countless number of different guys instead of just telling him and taking the chance. You know you're probably just driving him away like that?"

"I... I know but... If he said that he didn't want to be around me at all anymore..." Fai was on the verge of tears. It killed Kurogane to hurt him, but he wanted to try and help him, and the only way to do that was to question and push until he slipped up. Not only was Fai practically addicted to sex, he was also a compulsive liar. No wait, not compulsive. He simply didn't want anyone to know the real him.

"Then it's not really worth being around him in the first place, is it?"

"You really don't understand this at all, do you? I CANT stand being away from him for a long time, let alone forever!" he was getting a bit hysterical at this point, and he had started crying. "I can't help it at all because I'm in love with yo-" Fai slapped a hand over his mouth, his still tear-filled eyes wide. "heh... Heh... D-did I just s-say... W-what I meant was h-him."

Kurogane was speechless. He knew that Fai's mask cracked under interrogation, but he never expected that. It wasn't a mistake, he knew that much. Fai couldn't lie for shit when he was upset, which he obviously was.

"You just said..."

"N-no I... It was just a mistake!"

"Was it really?"

"I- yes! I-It was a mistake! I... I..."

"Why bother trying to lie?"

"Because I really didn't mean to say..."

"Okay."

"W-what?"

"Okay. If you say it was a mistake then it must've been a mistake. I believe you." Fai looked and was severely confused.

In the weeks that followed, the stream of strangers coming into the house slowed a bit. There were only 2 or 3 guys over, but the amount of time Fai spent hiding from Kurogane increased greatly. Every time he turned around, Fai would have disappeared to his room, or the bathroom, or out to the store to get something he 'forgot to buy.' It was beyond irritating, but Kurogane said nothing. He knew that eventually Fai would crack. If anything messed with Fai's mind, it was sudden change in behavior, and that's exactly what Kurogane used. Every day for two weeks straight he had his cousin Tomoyo come over. She and Fai had never met before, so as far as he knew she was just a pretty, if not on the young side, girl who disappeared for an hour and a half of random giggling in Kurogane's room behind a closed door. In all reality she had come up with the plan when Kurogane asked her for advice on the matter of Fai's unhealthy sexual activity.

"So... Tomoyo seems like a nice girl... Have you guys known each other long?" Fai cautiously brought up the matter while the two were eating dinner one day.

"16 years. I've known her since she was born. It's kind of inevitable though, our moms being sisters and all."

"OH! You're cousins! I see." Fai chuckled uneasily and fidgeted in his seat.

"Uh, yeah? What, don't tell me you thought we were dating? Pfft as if. You know Sakura? Touya's little sister?Tomoyo is crushing on her real bad like. Oh yeah and speaking of Tomoyo, we're having a movie night tonight, you can come out and watch too. All movies PG-15 and under. She already knows way too much for her own good." Kurogane shook his head and realized that he'd been rambling a bit.

"Oh... Err I wouldn't want to intrude on your movie night though..."

"Nonsense!" Tomoyo burst through the front door then, with a huge binder and a bag full of movies. "The more the merrier! And besides, I think it'll be a fun way to get to know you, Fai. You and Kurogane have been roommates for how long and we haven't even formally met!" She dropped her things and ran ove, grabbing onto Fai's hands. "Please stay and watch the movies with us!" She gave the trademark Tomoyo puppydog face, and Fai gave in.

"O-okay... I guess I can stay out here."

"YAY!" Tomoyo ran into the kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "This is gonna be SO fun!" Tomoyo peeked out from the kitchen and winked at Kurogane, which sort of alarmed both him and Fai.

"Why did she just..."

"I don't know... And I don't think I WANT to know." Kurogane shook his head and shuffled through the binder, expecting to see movies but instead finding clothing designs. "Tomoyo... Please don't tell me THESE are the designs you were telling me about. I am NOT going to wear these. Ever."

"Don't worry Kurogane, those are the other ones. I still need to find a model for those. Someone who doesn't look so scary and manly. There's no way I could put YOU in THOSE. Blue is just not your color." She re-entered the living room and swiped away the book, flipping through to some darker colored and less girly designs. "These are yours. I designed them especially with your career in mind actually. They're made of loose fitting stretchy material so you can kick some royal butt!" She giggled at Fai's confused face. "Didnt he ever tell you? He's a bouncer at that club downtown, owned by miss Ichihara! Black Tsubasa!" Fai's eyes widened an he stared at Kurogane.

"Isn't that the place rather... Risqué?"  
"It was. Until Kurogane here  
started last month. He's in charge of keeping all the hookers and pimps out!" Tomoyo smiled widely and dumped out the movies on the floor. "So which one should we watch first?"

"Oh oh that one! The Lion King!" Fai hopped up and down like a preeschooler on pixie sticks and shoved the movie ino Kurogane's face. So in went the movie. Tomoyo and Fai both criwled when Mufasa died, laughed at Timone and Pumba's antics, and cheered a bit too loudly when it was over. The next movie was one that Tomoyo picked, called A Walk To Remember. Once again tears sprung to two pairs of eyes. Then it was Kurogane's turn. He chose Orphan, at which Fai scoffed and said 'what happened to PG-15?', but Tomoyo seemed very enthusiastic about it as well. More Thanatos few times Fai found himself clinging to either or both of the other spectators (but more often Kurogane.) After Orphan Fai chose Marley & Me, which even had Kurogane getting a little emotional. Not that he'd admit it of course. By the time that movie was over, Tomoyo was fast asleep, so Kurogane carried her back and tucked her into his. Bed, muttering about having to sleep on the sofa.

"Well why don't we watch one more?" Kurogane suggested as he sat back down next to Fai on the sofa.

"Well... Fine but it has to be a comedy. I'm tired of being depressed now." Kurogane put in the last movie for the night, and Fai froze when he saw the title screen. It was a marathon of all 4 of the Scary Movies, all of which Fai knew had a few adult rated scenes. Although it wasn't too much, Fai knew that he was in deep shit. 


End file.
